


［ChanMark］Love Affair

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 东马补档文档创建于2018.04.21首发lofter/weibo 2018.07.26
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, 东马
Kudos: 6





	［ChanMark］Love Affair

李东赫在广场上已经发呆两个钟头了，等自己的女朋友，可是她却一直都没有出现。李东赫在心里嘲笑自己。异地恋一年半，好不容易请了假，买了车票来见好久没见面的女朋友，还带了她会喜欢的礼物，想给她一个惊喜。结果女朋友接了电话只说了一句“你回去吧”，之后拉黑了他所有的联系方式。

李东赫被甩了。

一个异地恋常见结局。

李东赫突然很想买醉，不是因为自己需要借酒浇愁，就只是失恋之后的一种仪式感。

可这大白天的，酒吧都还没到营业时间，气氛全无，只好退而求次。他以为自己走进了一个居酒屋，事实上翻遍了菜单也没有发现酒水那一栏有真正含酒精的酒水。

原因是只有三张餐桌的小餐馆老板李马克觉得喝了酒头会变得有15kg重所以不卖酒。

这是一个只做拉面的小餐馆，菜单上所有的菜品主料都是拉面。酱汤拉面，泡菜汤拉面，海鲜拉面，豚骨汤拉面，部队锅拉面，野菜拉面，培根奶油拉面，炒拉面，拌拉面。

李马克给李东赫开了一瓶苹果汽水，对李东赫说这个和喝酒的味道差不多，不能买醉，但可以买甜。

李东赫呷了一口，果然很甜。

可是等到拉面上来的时候，李东赫就知道为什么一个芝麻大点儿的小店都坐不满了。

因为这个老板做饭的手艺太差了！完全没有掌握控制火候的天分，面条煮的又软又烂，毫无嚼劲。黄瓜丝和胡萝卜丝粗细相间长短不一，李东赫看得强迫症都犯了。卧的鸡蛋倒是半熟溏心，可是嵌在里面的这鸡蛋壳是专门来给我补钙的吗？谁能想到这一顿饭里最好吃的居然是批发来的爽口咸菜呀！

看看那对圆溜溜大眼发射来的天真眼神，老板自己好像还不知情的样子，一脸期待地看着自己。

李东赫在脑海中搜刮了以前看过的吃放节目，表演了一个美味又满足的表情。

期待着的李马克老板对客人的反应十分满意，又钻回小厨房忙忙活活了。

李东赫象征性地扒拉几下，付了钱走人了。以后这个小店他是决不会再来了，这个城市最好也不要再来了。

李东赫走到路口等红灯的功夫儿，突然有只手搭上他的肩膀，吓得李东赫一个激灵，就听他嚷嚷着：“你这个人怎么走路这样快！叫你也不回头！你的东西落在我店里了！”

什么东西？李东赫看了看追出来的李马克，他的手上正拿着李东赫本来要送给女友的礼物。

李东赫看了就犯愁，只想赶快搭到车离开这里，礼物就推给这个店老板：“我们有缘分，这个就当是我送你的礼物吧。”

李东赫自觉很潇洒地甩甩头，趁着绿灯亮起快步离开了，留下李马克抱着礼物盒子看着他背影发呆。

以李马克大一岁的年纪，本来应该看他是一个故意装相的小孩儿，竟然被他的装酷行为打动了！居然就把这个包装精美的礼物送给了自己，虽然一看就是给别人准备的……

但事实上，李马克就这样相信了李东赫随口胡诌的所谓缘分，至少，他想先知道那个人的名字。

这个愿望一点也不难实现。回到还是只有他一人的店里后，李马克拆开了这个礼物。缎带和包装纸揭开以后就是一封粉红色的情书。粉红色的，李马克喜欢的颜色，他怀着喜悦的心情打开了情书。

李马克没有一边看信一边朗读的习惯，因此情书的内容除了写作者李东赫本人和读信者李马克以外，他人不得而知。但是足以从李马克脸上飞舞的红霞得知李东赫的这封情信的肉麻程度。

李马克想象着李东赫是如何以恋爱中的热情写的这封情信，他是如何被与恋人天各一方的相思之苦饱受煎熬。当然，这些都是李马克面对着李东赫的文字的想象。李马克不受控制地沉浸在了对李东赫的浪漫想象中。

周围总是有人说他不懂浪漫，可是李马克觉得自己独自一人开起这个小餐馆就已经是他这辈子做的最浪漫的事。

面对着一个同性的情信，李马克也会心动了，他再次注意信结尾的署名。

署名是，爱你的东赫。

>>>  
李东赫单方面把与前女友分手的城市称作他的伤心之地，并扬言再也不踏进那座城市一步。可是才没过几个月，事实证明flag这种东西就是立到飞起。

“人在江湖，身不由己。”李东赫在车上播着迈克尔·杰克逊的歌，再次踏上了去那个城市的路。没办法，大老板要他出差干活，不是他说在这里留下过创伤就可以逃避不去的。他要真敢这么说，大老板非把他一脚踹到天上，再降落在这里。

“福无双至，祸不单行。”李东赫也不禁感叹，在绝境的刺激之中，自己的语文水平突飞猛进到对熟语脱口而出的程度。在这人生地不熟的陌生城市，被傻瓜导航骗得转了好几圈，车还很不配合地抛锚了。果然是和这个破地方八字不合，以后就算挨踹，也绝对不来了。

等一下，这地方好像有点眼熟。

李东赫记性还可以，这不就是他上次随便转悠走到的地方吗？

等一下，旁边那个人好像也有点眼熟。

李东赫视力也不错，很快认出了那人。这不是那个拉面做得特别难吃还自我感觉良好的整个人冒着傻乎乎的气息的餐馆老板吗！

李马克正在店门口拉下防盗拉门，好像是要关店外出的样子。

“喂！是老板吗！”李东赫大喊一声。

李马克闻声回头，来过他店里的客人不算多，他很快就认出了叫他的人是那个有着性感肤色的“爱你的东赫”。

“要下班了吗？这么早？”李东赫紧接着又问。

“嗯……生意不好，快关门了。”

σ(^_^;) 是啊，以您做饭那个水平，关门是迟早的事吧。

“您是有事要离开吗？”

“不，出去转转散散心而已。”

“呃……”李东赫又想起老板的糟糕厨艺，可是他现在很想喝那个甜丝丝的苹果汽水。“既然不忙的话，能不能为我再开张一次呢？”

李马克听了抬眼望他，眼底涌出感激的波光。说实话也有不顾礼貌的客人摔了筷子直接骂他厨艺这么辣鸡还敢出来开店，李马克只好委委屈屈地给发脾气的客人道歉。说实话这段时间李马克想要关店，也在犹豫是不是应该去学烹饪课，或者干脆就关店不干了。面对李东赫的这个请求，李马克此时的感激可谓是真心实意的。

李马克开开心心地拉开防盗卷帘门。“好！你想吃什么？我今天免单招待你。”

“啊，那个，我能自己下厨吗？”李东赫进门后不太好意思地对李马克再次提出请求。

但是对方比他更加不好意思。「原来你也觉得我做饭不好吃啊……你当时的表情都是假的么？」虽然心里顿时失落，但他还是让李东赫进了厨房。

“老板，给我开一瓶苹果汽水吧。”

李马克去冰柜取出两瓶苹果汽水，给他们俩一人开了一瓶。走到厨房递给李东赫，那人已经系好了围裙在切肉，没有空手，李马克又插了根吸管，举着瓶子帮他喝。冰镇的苹果汽水清凉又爽口，一口碳酸下去整个人从里到外都透着爽快，李东赫切着菜忙碌的手都变得轻快了。

李马克看李东赫是个熟练工，开启了即时补课模式，他看着李东赫利索地给黄瓜和胡萝卜切丝，又快又整齐。烧开水下拉面，两个鸡蛋打得干净又利索。李马克看着被抛物线扔进垃圾桶里的鸡蛋壳都发懵，他常常在打进锅里之前就把鸡蛋先碎在手里，蛋液带着鸡蛋壳的碎片流进锅里就更加是不可控的状况了。李马克好想重金聘请李东赫当他的厨师，不过要等他自己先尝尝再说。

两人份的菜肴很快就在李东赫的手下成型，食物的香气充满了整个小餐馆。李马克不顾烫，举着汤勺就往嘴里送，被李东赫连忙抢下来放在嘴边吹气，虽然刚出锅的饭菜还是不可避免地烧的舌头有点痛，他还是想要现在、立刻、马上，留下李东赫。

吃饭的时候李马克无比开心，毫不吝惜赞美之词夸奖李东赫的厨艺。李东赫笑他家常口味也能满足。一抬眼注意到，李马克的左耳打了两个耳洞，那一对耳钉看了就知道，是之前他本来买给前女友的礼物，被他扔给李马克了，李马克专门为了这对耳钉去打了耳洞，还都打在同一边上。

啊，原来还有这回事来着啊。苹果汽水不是酒，但是李东赫好像有些醉。

>>>  
“over了。”看着李马克提车提出一款他只在别人拍的音乐mv里才能见到的车，李东赫只能说出这么一句话。“你是什么皇宫中偷跑出来体验平民生活的公主吗？”

“为什么说我是公主？我就不能是王子吗？”

你说王子就王子吧，和公主也没什么区别。李东赫手插进裤子口袋，朝着云朵吹了声口哨。

“你要去哪儿？你来开吧。”

“我能去哪儿，得先把我车修了。”

“那去我家吧。车我帮你找人修。”随后李马克打了个电话，说车停在他店门口就行，会有人来接手，他俩现在就可以撤退了。

当他们来到李马克的高级公寓时李东赫还觉得他的over说早了。这个公主到底怎么想不开下厨房了？看得他简直想挽袖子……接着给他做菜。

李马克看着李东赫说：“明天再走？车要明天才能修好，在我这暂且住一夜吧，我给你准备房间……”

“还要准备房间吗？你家这么大。”李东赫上前拉住李马克，在他耳边低声说道。两个人双双栽在绵软的沙发上。

李马克还来不及打个颤，李东赫就以嘴唇含住了李马克的耳垂，摩擦着他左耳的耳钉。呼出的热气冲进李马克的耳朵里，痒的很，身体深处也开始被这热气唤醒。李东赫的牙齿轻轻地咬着耳钉，发出一点点磕碰的声音，都叫李马克头皮发麻。李马克的手不自觉地扯住李东赫的衣襟，李东赫却握住他两手，引他解开自己的衣服。

李马克本就耳朵软，忍耐不了李东赫那样玩弄他的耳朵，退而与李东赫唇舌相触。奈何一心不可二用，手上专注于解李东赫的衣扣，却忘了接吻的要领，任凭李东赫舔弄他的嘴唇。

最后还是李东赫心急，宁可接吻暂停，也先把李马克的衣服扒掉，三下五除二蹬掉裤子，再回来重新逗弄那片生涩的唇。好在李马克没有了衣物的束缚，接起吻来也专心多了。李东赫把手揉进李马克蓬松的头发里，两张面孔轮廓交错，口中津液顺着口与舌痴缠。

李马克好像很喜欢接吻，即便要分开喘息，也马上撅起嘴唇再次凑近。李东赫嘴上吻着他，手上揉他的囊袋，拇指把后穴按得软软的，李马克得身子也瘫得软软的。又好像是害羞一样，想要移开李东赫的手，李东赫就不动声色地把干扰他的这只手再移开。

李东赫身子往下挪了挪，趴在李马克腿间，咬他那根柱体。本来还不太精神的肉棒在他嘴里立即充了血，没有很大，但却足够精神。李东赫低着头舔弄他，李马克只能抓着他的头发丝忍着叫喊，直到李东赫含了一嘴浓稠，才像明白什么似的，抬头看他，“你第一次？”

李马克咬着嘴唇点点头，“对不起啊。”

“这有什么对不起的。”李东赫抽了张纸巾把嘴里的东西吐掉。“你管舒服就行，记得叫出声来。”说罢又起身去亲李马克，一嘴的腥味羞得李马克皱紧眉头。

还是李马克主动去找的套，李东赫怕他不适，也没吝惜润滑液，厚厚地滴了一团下去，没丝毫迟疑地顶了进去。李马克想缩起身子，就被李东赫抻开，长腿隔在李马克细嫩的腿之间，两个人的肤色汇成黑白的螺旋。李东赫低头含住李马克的喉结，前后摆动胯骨，就能听到李马克的呻吟顺着喉咙传出，带着情欲的振动。

谁能想到李马克这个人，不会喊“好舒服”，只会喊“不行了”，李东赫顶他一下，他就要喊一声“不行了”，喊了几十声不行了才又射出来。李东赫抱他起身，李马克身体还瘫软着，扶着沙发靠背，李东赫就揽着他腰，在他身下往上顶。李马克不适地乱扭着，后穴却还把插着的肉棒往里面吞。

“不行了，不能射了！”李马克摸到两个人的结合处，好像要把李东赫的性器抽出来，但李东赫频率很快，李马克根本掌握不到节奏，只是能刚好碰着那根肉棒在自己后穴里进进出出。李东赫腾出一只手来帮他安慰着前面的性器，“会舒服的，射出来就舒服了。给我也射一次，好不好？”

李东赫一哄他，李马克就不说话了，就只是哼哼唧唧地叫唤着。“那你快一点。”

“我太快了你也没得射啊，再等等……还是，你想要我这样快一点？”说着李东赫扶住李马克的身体，腰胯抽送地越来越快，李马克为了不被他顶到失去平衡只好紧紧抓住他，自己的手伸到下身握自己的性器上下律动。李东赫连续顶着李马克内部敏感处，很快李马克叫喊着第一声“好舒服”，阴茎喷出细细的水柱。李东赫也在温暖的内壁包围下射了精，两个人搂抱着在高潮的颤抖中拥有彼此。

>>>  
“你说你是来这里出差的？”

“对啊，要到公司总部一趟。”

“你在什么公司上班……呃，不用回答了我已经知道了。”李马克整理着衣服的时候，刚好看到了李东赫的工作证。“原来你是我公司的员工啊……”

李马克也翻出了自己的工作证，和李东赫的很相似，但明显级别高出很多。

“你不是开饭馆的吗？？”

“我是公司股东啊，又不要我天天去上班，开饭馆才是我的全职工作。”李马克笑了，脸颊肉都愉悦地跳动起来。“这么说来我也是你的老板了，明天我找人把你调任到这边来，啊，你就直接来我的饭馆给我当大厨吧，你看好吗？”

“好，公主大人。我做你的骑士好吗？”

“我要你做「爱我的东赫」才行！”

end.


End file.
